The invention relates to an axle control element of a motor vehicle.
A conventional generic axle control element has a torsion spring system as an accumulator spring which is, on one hand, connected via a rotary arm to the wheel guide element and which is, on the other hand, supported on the vehicle body via a controllable actuator.
DE 100 01 087 A1 also discloses an electromechanical stabilizer for the chassis of a vehicle, which includes an actuator integrated between two stabilizer halves and capable of rotating these if necessary relative to one another by a rotation angle, with the actuator composed of an electric motor and a gear connected to the output of the motor. This represents a conventional U-shaped stabilizer which is divided in the middle and whose stabilizer halves can be controllably rotated relative to each other, in particular to improve the roll characteristics. The output shaft journal of the transmission is connected to a stabilizer half for co-rotation with the stabilizer half.
Furthermore, a similar arrangement is disclosed in EP 1 609 634 A1, wherein two stabilizer halves with actuators are also adjustable both relative to one another and relative to the vehicle body for level control. In different embodiments, a respective actuator is here connected at a corresponding end of a long stabilizer leg, thus requiring a relatively large installation space with a position that allows only minor variations.
It is an object of the invention to improve on a generic axle control element so as to provide variable installation possibilities with good functionality and relatively low space requirements.